ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Orcs
Orcs are a fierce race of humanoids native to the tundras of Wyldcrown. They are proud, warlike, and savage fighters. To their enemies, they are brutal and fearsome opponents, without parallel in their ferocity and cunning. To their allies, they are a noble and honourable people, following traditions laid down by generation after generation . Description Orc men are massive and heavily muscular creatures, while orc women tend to be shorter and lither, though some are equal in stature to their male counterparts, having broad shoulders and muscular, powerful bodies. Orcs tend to have coarse and bristly hair and beards, often black or brown in colour, greying with age. Orc males sometimes choose to grow beards that are wild and untamed, while others prefer them to be braided and tasselled. These beards always hang from the chin, as orcs do not grow heavy facial hair above their upper-lip. Orcs are green-skinned, usually ranging from a light brown green or olive to a dark forest or emerald green. They wear a variety of clothing styles, from furs and hides in some clans to heavy metal armour in others. Orc eye colours include blue, brown, hazel, amber, or red. Pure blue eyes are quite rare in the orcish race, and are seen as a sign of great destiny. They have large heavy jaws from which protrude sharp, tusk-like teeth, heavy brows, a broad and flat snout-like nose, and pointed ears. Orcs, especially orc warriors, are fond of tattoos of orcish symbols that have abstract, yet personal meaning to the individual orc, such as a clan symbol or a battle standard. In orcish society, scars are a source of pride for an orc; the amount of scars an orc has received in battle marks his experience as a warrior. Culture & Society Orc society revolves around a complex honour system where skill in battle marks personal honour and status. For an orc, personal reputation is as important as his or her clan, and most will fight to the death in defence of either. Many orcs tend to have names derived from their actions or accomplishments. The concept of personal honour that pervades all echelons of orcish society has turned a once tribal and barbaric people into a cohesive coalition that stands tall amidst the many powers of Ygdren. Orc society is also very shamanistic, with many holding the belief that ancestors pass their strength onto whichever progeny brings them the most honour, living on through the deeds of their children. Their religion takes the form of an animistic faith, with particularly legendary heroic figures being worshipped as deities after their passing. Orc shamans draw their power from the spirits of nature, forming an intimate connection with the very world that surrounds them. History Crossbreeds Properties Orcs * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. * Aggressive. As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed toward an enemy of your choice that you can see or hear. You must end this move closer to the enemy than you started. * Primal Intuition. You have proficiency in two of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Survival. * Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Ancestral Strength. Once every long rest, you can draw on the spirits of your ancestors in battle, gaining advantage on your attacks until the end of your turn. Half-Orcs * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Thanks to your orc blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Menacing. You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. * Relentless Endurance. When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. * Savage Attacks. When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__